Second Chances
by Health Insurence Hazard
Summary: REVSIED! Tragic loss brought them close, Fate made them Alchemists, Circumstance kept them together...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything related to FMA, sadly enough...**

Tragity made them equal, Fate made alchemists, Destiny brought them together....

_**Chapter 1**_

_With carefull fleeting fingers I unbound myself and set to work getting out. I was shaking so bad I could hardly walk. When I found the door, the handle wouldn't even turn. Fear threatened to swallow me. Tears ran down my cheeks as I sank against the cold wall. What had I done? Only a swipe and he was gone. John, my older brother, gone. Because I got mad. Alchemy was such a pain in the ass. I had only altered a few symbols. Now he was gone and me... I was cursed. I would no longer need an alchemy circle. John was beyond the gate, but I was left with what most people would think of as an enchantment, but in all actuality being able to turn into a fox at will had it problems. It gave me a temper that I never had before. And if I let that anger overwhelm me, I would become mentally unstable, as I was about to find out...._

_I needed to break something. Anything. The glass vase behind me. With one smooth movement, the blue vase shattered. The one I would always fill with fresh flowers so that when he worked he would have something pretty to look at. Then the picture frame I gave him last Christmas. Next, papers were scattered everywhere. Notes, books, whatever was in my reach. It wasn't until I went to knock a plate to the floor, when I realized how short I was. I looked at myself. Furry paws, long busy tail, copper colored. I was a fox. I jumped onto the table and swiped the plate to the floor. I picked a pen up in my mouth and was about to snap it when I was blinded by light. I stumbled and fell with a dull thud. I picked myself up and backed against a wall. I could make out the silhouette of two figures. Roy and Daddy. Completely forgetting I was still a fox, I ran for my father. _

_"Daddy!" I went to jump into his arms. He held me at arm's length._

_"Jin?" He looked around at the mess I had caused._

_"It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen! I didn't know!" I was crying now._

_"What happened? Jin, where's John? Why are you a fox?"_

_"She tampered with alchemy. It would seem this is her punishment." Roy's voice was patronizing._

_"For what? Jin....?"_

_"." I wiggled from his grasp. _

_"Gate?" He didn't know much about alchemy. _

_"I messed up his symbols and made them say something else. When he went to work, it took him to the other side of the Gate. And I was turned into a fox." Daddy bent down and picked me up again. He looked around again. By the way he was acting I could tell he got the jist of it. Roy followed us, closing the shed door behind us. I had passed out half way there, and he set me on the couch. Apparently it had only been a matter of minutes before I woke up again. I overheard Daddy talking ot Roy._

_"Obviously, Roy. Where is my son? What happened to my daughter?" _

_"Hughes calm down. John is gone. There's no finding him. Jin, I think, should change back in due time." _

_"Gone as in dead gone?" There was whoop sound. Roy said nothing. Maybe I had missed more than I thought. Suddenly I felt a familiar bolt of energy in my stomach. Soon I was envolped in pink alchemic energy. Before I could even think, I was completely human again. I covered my face with my hands. What had I done? _What had I done_? _

"So why partner with us?" Al asked.

"It wasn't my choice. Hughes made that desion for me. He didn't want me working alone anymore. Not that I don't like your help, don't get me wrong, but I'm very independent and like things done no other way but mine." Jin's voice had a hint of annoyance in it.

"Another way we're alike." Edward said.

"Don't patronize me, Elric." Jin snapped. Edward sat back in his seat.

"I understand. But what you have to realize is that we're here to help you. Trust me I don't want to be paired up with you. So cut us some slack, okay?" It wasn't until after he said this that he probaly worded it very wrongly.

"Excuse me? If you didn't want to be here, why did you come? You could've said no. You didn't have to be with me. The only reason I'm here is because Hughes doesn't want me working alone, not with Scar out on the loose like this. Why are you here anyways? If it's to protect me, thanks, but no thanks. I'm quit capable of taking care of myself." Jin's cold green eyes bore into Edward with a look of utter hatred.

"We didn't have a choice on who to come with. Mustang just told us to meet you at the station. There was no time to question him about you. The day we met Hughes on the train, he made it very clear how special you were to him. I can easily see why he doesn't want you to work alone." Al spoke quietly, but Jin looked up at him. Her brow was furrowed in deep thought. She turned toward Edward again. Her gaze wasn't as fierce, but still, if looks alone could kill.....Edward only rolled his eyes.

"If Mustang had told us we were working with the devil in disguise, I would have worked a way out of it." Edward said causally. Jin's mouth dropped. Edward grinned cockily. Jin's eyes narrowed. Then quick as a flash, she slapped him across the face. Edward blinked several times, trying to clear his vision.

"And had I known that I was going to be paired up with a pompous little pipsqueak, I would've found away to weasel out too." Jin said smugly.

"Smart-ass." Edward said coldly.

"Damn right. I've got a feeling this partnership isn't a onetime thing, so you better get used to doing things my way."

"Unless of course your way is wrong, then we do it my way."

"I'm never wrong."

"There's a first time for everything. And what better ways of finding out that you're wrong then having me rub it in your face?"

"If you even live that long." Jin said through gritted teeth. Al just sat back and listened, prepared to break up a fight if need be.

"Trust me. I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"Alright. Just shut-up and let me enjoy the rest of the trip in peace, please."

"Fine, fine. I'll shut-up now. Look at me being quiet. You won't even know I'm here."

"Just shut- up!" Jin said viciously. Edward immediately shut his mouth. Al glanced causally between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Same as chap. 1**

_**Chapter 2**_

When the train came to a screeching halt, Jin, Ed, and Al were the first off. The town seemed almost deserted, except for a few walking here and there. Maybe a total three. Five at the most. Jin kept her guard up, looking around here and there, almost as though she was expecting an attack.

"People are going to attack you if you make yourself an obvious target, Miss Hughes." Ed recived a glare for his comment, but Jin relaxed a little. "Besides, you're with us, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't even want to think about it." Jin said coldly.

"We won't let anything happen to you, Jin." Ed's voice now held the annoyance. Jin's look changed from one of hate to one of sadness so quickly Ed did a double take. "You okay?"

"Fine. Let's just find an inn and rest for the night. We'll look around tomorrow." Jin walked quickly away from the brothers. Ed looked at Al.

"Maybe we should just let her cool down for awhile." Ed suggested.

"It's a wonder she put up with you on the train, brother. You were rather mean." Al said carefully. Ed only sighed and followed the path that Jin had just left on.

*Flashback*Jin*

"_You'll be working with Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." Hughes handed Jin Elric's file._

_"Why do I need a partner? It's a mining town. There's a population of about 40. Not a big threat."_

_"Yes, be that as it may, Scar has been seen in those parts. I don't want you alone. He's reliable enough. I trust him."_

_"I don't need a bodyguard. I can take care of myself just fine. People just don't see things my way. It's easier to work alone. I don't have to put up with the smart-ass complaints when things don't go their way." Jin set the file on her lap. Her long hair pulled up in high pony-tail, hung over one shoulder. She looked up at Hughes through square glasses with emerald eyes. He was turned to the side and couldn't see her. She looked away._

_"Where's my sweet little girl? The ever optimist, and always smiling? How is it possible that alchemy can alter someone's personality that much?" Hughes wasn't looking at her, but Jin knew the questions were directed at her. Tears stung her eyes as she stared hard at the file, laying closed in her lap. With a hurt breath, Jin stood quickly, tossed the file onto Hughes' desk and hurried from the room. She ran down the stairs and when she reached the bottom she bolted from the building at break-neck speed towards the train station. When she was about two blocks away she slowed down to a brisk walk. _

*End Flashback*

"Soooo...are you telling me that even with two of us combined we don't have enough money to stay here?" Ed sat with Jin on the steps of the inn. Taking a deep breath then letting it out her nose Jin said:

"Yes. It's because we're from the state. People don't care how many good things people like us do, one bad thing makes people not trust us. Have you not had any bad encounters with people?"

"Not really. Not unless you count the train incident and that thing with uhhh.....well I can't remember his name. The priest, bishop...thing" Ed sat back on his elbows. Jin looked at at him like he was incompetent rather than she hated him. Sighing, Jin sat forward, elbows on her knees, chin in her hands. Ed looked at her from the corner of his eye. Her copper hair hung straight down her back with a little flip at the end. The more he watched the prettier she looked.

*Flashback*Edward*

_"You're going to be like a bodyguard for her. But if you want to uncover the secrets of the Philosopher's Stone, Jin's the girl to go to. She's very good with books and history and such. The mining town has sent complaints that the taxes are unreasonable. You two are going to see if it really is. You'll leave in two hours and be back here in three days time." Mustang folded his hands on his desk. Ed flipped through Jin Hughes's file glancing over her hobbies and personality traits and other such things. She had a lot of experience under her belt if her file was anything to go by._

_"Her best trait is her smile?" Ed asked. He looked back up at her picture. She did have a pretty smile. _

_"Her file hasn't been updated in the past two years. It might not be as accurate as it used to be. But you can discuses that later. Hawkeye is here to take you to Central. Don't be late, Ed." Mustang took the file from and ushered him out the door. Hawkeye was waiting for him. _

_"What did Mustang mean when he said that Jin's file 'might not be accurate'?" Ed asked. Hawkeye glanced back at him from the rear view mirror._

_"She's changed a lot. She had a nasty incident with her brother and alchemy two years ago." Hawkeye said quietly. Ed looked up sharply._

_"What kind of incident?" His curiosity was getting the best of him. Hawkeye just shook her head._

_"That's not my place. Maybe you can get her to open up to you. We'll see." Hawkeye was quiet for the rest of trip. Ed looked up at Al, who just shrugged his shoulders. Ed looked out the window. How badly could alchemy change your life? He was living proof that tampering with the laws of alchemy could get you nowhere but hell on Earth._

*End Flashback*

"So what are we going to do? We can't stay out here all night long." Al sat next to Ed, worry evident in his voice. Standing quickly, Ed took Jin's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Jin tried to pull her hand back, but Ed only tightened his grip.

"If we can't sleep, we might as well do something constructive. Hungary, Jin?" Ed pulled gently on her hand, like leading a stubborn puppy on a leash. Without a word Jin let Ed lead her by the hand. Al followed behind them.

**A/N: Please R&R!! Gratzi!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** Still the same...**

_**Chapter 3**_

"So let me get this straight. You two are looking for the Philosopher's Stone to repair your bodies after tampering with the laws of alchemy?" Jin asked, sitting back in her chair, sipping tea.

"Yep. And so far we have.....zero leads." Ed said smartly. Jin was quiet for a moment. Taking a deep breath she said:

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I was earlier. It's just that not many people like the fact that I can do alchemy even after what happened to my brother. Mostly my family, but there are some within the state as well." Jin didn't look at the brothers but out the window.

"Same here. Maybe it's the fact that I'm rather new to the state that people trust me. But that doesn't mean that there aren't people who appreciate the work we do. Alchemy can be a pain in the ass yes, there's no denying that. But what good things come without even the slightest sacrifice?" Ed sat forward never looking away from her.

"This wasn't sacrifice. This was me being a spoiled brat and destroying someone's' life. I didn't want for him to die, just to get something wrong for once in his life." Jin sat forward, head in her hands. Of course Ed knew about the fox. He did see that in her file.

"Jin, what gave you the strange power to turn into a fox?" Ed asked quietly. Jin, for the very first time, looked him straight in the eye. Bright gold met deep emerald. Never breaking the eye contact she said, in almost a whisper:

"Messing up a few of his symbols. When he left his little work area, I snuck in and swiped a hand over the edge of the circle. Then I hid. When he came back with his project he didn't even notice. Then with blinding light my life changed, my brother's life ended, and to this day, my father hasn't forgiven me." Jin sighed and looked away. She looked around the small cafe they sat in. When she looked back she found that Ed hadn't looked away. He had a strange, rather far off look in his eyes.

"Maybe. Just maybe." He was quiet again. Jin looked at Al who shrugged his shoulders. Then:

"Yes! Jin, come help us search for the Philosopher's Stone, then we can use it to change you back to your normal 'my best trait is my smile self'!" Ed took both her hands in his, a happy smile playing about his lips. Jin pulled her hand roughly away. She had that glare back on her face. Ed smile dwindled a bit.

"Don't you think that if there was a way to 'change back' I would've already found it? And do you know about how many fake Philosopher's Stones that are out there right now? You've been looking for this for what about oh...six, maybe seven months, and like you just said you have _no_ leads! How are you-"

"That's where you come in! You help us find out where to look! Then we go together! We'd be like your personal bodyguards at your disposal! You do the-" Jin got up quickly and walked out the door before Ed could finish his sentence.

"It was a good idea, Brother. Maybe she took it the wrong way. We should go find her. I read part of her file, and it said that when she gets angry she destroys things. That's the last thing we need right now, don't you think?" Al had a sad note in his voice.

"Yeah." Ed stood up tucking money under the salt shaker. "But where the hell do we look?"

In all actuality, it wasn't hard to find her. She sat on the outskirts of town, on the lowest branch of a small tree. The only hard part was that she wasn't human. She watched the two of them walk past her three times before coughing quietly. It took Ed an annoyingly long time to figure out that it came from the tree. The lowest branch was about eye-level for him, so she was stuck looking deep into those bright gold eyes. Neither one of them said anything for a long moment. The longer the moment, the she felt like, if she wasn't carful, she could...No, she couldn't even let herself begin to think like that. It would only endanger him. So, she blinked, and so did Ed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. But I honestly thought, and Mustang told me that you were good with that sort of stuff, and I guess I just jumped to conclusions, and....and....I'm sorry." His face was inches from hers. She nodded. He reached carefully under her paws and lifted her off the tree. She was stunned for a moment, but in the end gave up the battle, that if she tried to fight, that she was sure to lose. She let her paws drape over his arms. He smiled. Sighing, she curled into a small ball in his arms.

"I'm sorry, too. Your idea was good, I just don't like...Well, uh, I just don't like people. And in the back of my mind I feel I don't deserve to be freed, or changed back, whichever way you prefer it, for what I did. My father might just disown me if that happened." She whispered into his chest. Ed said nothing for a moment.

"Just because you made a mistake doesn't mean that you don't deserve a second chance. Everyone deserves that much." Ed said quietly, setting her on the ground in a large field. "Do you mind camping out?" He asked laying on his back in the tall grass.

"No. Maybe this is my second chance to make things right. Hold those who need to held cholse and don't lose them...." Her voice trailed off as she curled up, resting her head on his left shoulder from behind, her furry body pressed up against the side of his head. Ed laughed quietly.

"Ya lost me."

"Even after everything I've said and done to you today, you still come and find me to make amends. And I do it again. And so do you. No one has showed me that much...well cared about me, you could say, like that after my brother died. That's why I'm bitter. That's why I ran. You remind me of my brother. So much it scares me sometimes. So, I run away. I can't even face my own problems without blaming someone else." Jin lifter her head from his shoulder, and in a quiet rush, she sat, human, beside him. Ed sat up and locked eyes with her. Even though they had only been around each other for maybe six or seven hours at most, they knew something big was happening for the both of them.

**A/N: If you read this story before my editing, my sincerest aplogiez! If you have found any err's of mine, please point them out and I will most deff. fix them! Chap. 4-7 should be sometime soon!~**

**Thanks~**


End file.
